Entanglement
by XxTaintedxX
Summary: A collection of oneshots about a cute little cat boy and his adult lover. Strictly Soubi/Ritsuka. Will only have 15 chapters, and then I’ll make a new one! Some chapters AU, some fluff too.
1. Fall In Love With Me Please

A/N: Ello peeps

A/N: Ello peeps! First time Loveless writer but long time reader and watcher! I hope this collection of oneshots will be good enough and live up to the Loveless standards. Please treat me kindly!

Summary: A collection of oneshots about a cute little cat boy and his adult lover. Strictly Soubi/Ritsuka. Will only have 15 chapters, and then I'll make a new one! Some chapters AU

Summary 2: Soubi, don't touch me because if you do, I'm afraid I just might fall in love with you.

Rated: T

Word Count: 597

Chapter 1: Fall In Love With Me Please

The silence between the two was unbearable, it was almost deafening as the cute fragile neko refused to believe the man's confession of '_**I love you**_'_**s**_'.

"Ritsu--" The raising of a small petite hand interrupted the blonde haired man. The young boy shook his head withholding his emotional tears.

"Leave Soubi. " Were the words that fell from those bewitching lips that seduced the man. The man's eyes hardened, determined this time to not fall, break, or be denied; his eyes scared the cat boy so that his ears laid back as he shivered.

"No. " The strong word came through the man's soft lips as he defied his master. The fear was shone through those beautiful in captivating lilac eyes that the man almost backed down.

"W-what did you say? " The dark haired beauty said as his voice shook. The man sympathized the young soul with the upturn of his eyebrows but refused to let down. Soubi didn't answer the question, it wasn't even meant to be answered.

"I love you, Ritsuka. " The man said with so much certainty that the cat boy believed him for a few seconds until his heart closed back up.

"I command you to leave, Soubi! " Ritsuka croaked out with a mighty voice. Soubi's eyes softened as he walked forward to comfort Ritsuka but the beauty turned his back and his shoulders shook. Soubi stopped and lifted up his arm to touch the cat boy but was stopped by the sad and heartbroken voice he heard.

"Please Soubi, don't touch me, because if you do I'm afraid I just might fall in love with you. " The sad boy said as he turned his gaze onto the older man. Small tears rimmed the lilac eyes and Soubi couldn't help but think that he was still beautiful perhaps even more beautiful. The blonde haired man was surprised since this was the most that Ritsuka has ever said to explain himself other than actions.

The older mans eyes were so soft and caring as he walked forward and swept the confused cat boy into his big warm arms.

"Then fall in love with me. Don't worry, you don't have to be afraid, I wont let your glass heart break. I'll protect and hold it forever. " Soubi said as his eyes were closed and he tightened his arms around the younger boy. For now the everlasting argument was left alone until a later date, but right now the only thing Ritsuka wanted was to be held and loved even for a couple minutes by this older caring and warm man.

_**"I love you, Soubi...**_ _**" **_The young cat boy thought as he sighed and let the warmth and love overtake him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ah, here is the first chapter.

Please review; this is my first time writing a loveless fic.

Encouragement is needed highly!

Sorry if there are a lot of flaws, I just felt like writing it!

Hopefully will write again,

XxTaintedxX


	2. Touch Me Please

A/N: Ello peeps

A/N: Ello peeps! Ah, I suppose I'm back in the inspiration section. I haven't updated this in a long time. I'll make another one of these collections in the winter time taking on the winter theme.

Summary: "Don't you want me anymore?" Ritsuka is feeling lonely after Soubi stops touching him.

Rated: T

Word Count: 476

Chapter 2: Touch Me Please

The neko let his purple hues follow the blonde's movements as the man continued to move around. Not once had he used those big warm hands to touch the boy for a week and the cat boy was feeling lonely.

He sighed as he tilted his head, watching the artist move his hands with the paintbrush along the canvas. Thinking too much about the lonely feeling made small tears well up in the corner of his eyes.

He sniffled and quickly rubbed his eyes with his sleeves. He didn't see the blonde's blue eyes glance at him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ritsuka left the building's doors and looked automatically for the blonde. He was standing where he usually did with a cigarette between his lips. The blonde smiled at the sight of his master and his eyes twinkled when his little master ran towards him to wrench the human cancer stick out of his mouth.

The cat boy left his head down staring at the ground after he stomped on the stick as if waiting for the pet on the head. But no touch at all, the neko felt his heart sadden as the blonde began to walk with him but no reach to hold his hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde walked through the glass windows/doors to reach the sight of a teary Ritsuka. His eyes were surprised and he walked forward. The cat boy lifted his head and let the tears stream down his cheeks making the blonde's heart jerk.

"Don't you want me anymore?" The words that fell from pink lips drowned the blonde's heart as he heard something shatter. He quickly rushed forward and gathered the shocked cat boy into his arms.

"_**Every second of the day" **_The blonde whispered into the boy's ears, the boy's eyes widened largely before he completely fell apart into a sobbing mess. The blonde lowered the neko to floor and gently rocked him back and forth rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back.

The boy lifted his still teary eyes to lock with the blonde's blue eyes and smiled gently shocking the blonde; making his heart stop completely at the breathtaking smile. The boy caressed the blonde's cheek with one small hand and closed his eyes as he neared the blonde's lips with his.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hah…hah…hah. Here is the chapter I've been meaning to write, but I didn't know if I should use this idea for a different story or not.

Please Review, I'd like some support on this category!

XxTaintedxX


End file.
